A Valentine's Vow
by year of the snake
Summary: When as a young girl Kagome made a vow. This vow leads her on a quest that could very well change her life. Written for a past contest on sesskag group of deviantART.


Disclaimer: I don t own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe!

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt.

A Valentine s Vow

It was getting near to Valentine s Day. Every day Kagome s red marker got closer to that affectionate holiday. Her day planner became more and more marked with little red streamers. As that day neared she thought of the affection that she would again be neglected of.  
Inuyasha would never give me a Valentine s anything, not even a hug. Even if he knew of Valentine s Day he wouldn t. Shows of affection aren t his style. Kagome sighed at her thoughts. She knew she wouldn t be going home for Valentine s or any day close to it. But she wanted a hug. When she was a little girl of nine Kagome had made a vow to herself that she would have a PDA on her eighteenth Valentine s Day. A hug would do, but to be perfectly honest she wanted a kiss from Inuyasha.  
Kagome sighed and looked again at the date, February 10th. Just four more days. How could she fulfill her vow? She could go visit Kouga, but he would read too much into getting hugged back. Miroku gladly would, but he would also take advantage of the opportunity. Inuyasha never would unless she had nearly died. And Shippo hugged her everyday, besides he was just a boy, when she made the vow she was thinking of someone her age or older. Maybe some random guy she thought. But you just don t let a random guy hug you, especially in this time. She shuttered at the thought of women ripping their children into their houses as she walked down the street.  
Kagome looked again at the mini-calendar as if just by looking she could turn the date from the 10th to that day all those years ago. Kagome gathered up her things to leave the spot she was sitting in.  
Every day she got more despondent. Miroku and Sango noticed first. They were certain the cause was a certain hanyou who snuck off from time to time for trysts in the snow. It wasn t long until Inuyasha picked up on it as well, but he thought if they went father and worked harder it would snap her out of it. Eventually Even Shippo noticed and he started to worry it was something he did when him picking on Inuyasha didn t work. So Shippo started hugging her more and bringing her the few flowers that braved the cold at winter s end. He even drew her a short storybook. But nothing worked. -  
Of course something happened on the day Kagome was feeling the most despondent yet, February 14th. It was just before sunrise and Kagome had awoken early impressed deeply with blue emotions. She really didn t feel like rising from her sleeping bag this day. But life is never that kind to one of its favorite playthings.  
Just as she was about to turn over and try to regain unconsciousness a jewel shard speared its unwelcome presence into her mind. Being so well trained after so long, she shot out of the sleeping bag before she could stop herself.  
Inuyasha, a jewel shard! she shouted. The entire camp burst to life as the half dog demon fell from the tree he had been sleeping in.  
Kagome, he hissed. He didn t get the chance to finish his rant at being awoken before even the predawn light.  
A giant snake demon, twice as long as two football fields and rearing up as high as the Eifel Tower, shot through the trees like they were a garden hedge. Its humongous pea-green eyes shone like lanterns in the night. Stripes of brown covered its green body.  
It flung its tail into the hanyou and two humans who were preparing for battle. Sango was knocked into a heavy tree limb. It broke under the force of impact. Sango, badly injured lost herself in darkness.  
Miroku landed on the arm with the wind tunnel and it broke. He carefully got up again, but by the time he had he would be of no help in the battle. Inuyasha, Kagome and the snake demon were gone.  
Shippo lay crying on Kagome s sleeping bag. He clutched his leg were it was torn open, to the bone on the front and back, by a demonic fang. Miroku went first to Shippo to try and calm him down before checking on Sango. Then he d patch everyone up, one handed.

Sesshoumaru had been waiting for the snake demon to emerge its hole but when it did it was in such a determined frame of mind that he decided to wait and see what would happen.  
When it attached Inuyasha s pack he was disgusted at how incapable Inuyasha was a protecting them. It just proves how desperate those foolish humans are, they place their faith in someone so incompetent. he thought.  
The snake was driving Kagome back to his tunnel. Inuyasha was attacking the giant snake the entire way, but it paid him little heed. Sesshoumaru walked into the demon s hole to await the overgrown garden snake. After a few seconds in ran the alpha female of his brother s pack, close behind was the snake.  
Inuyasha couldn t get in around the tail that it left outside to bat him away.  
Kagome soon noticed Sesshoumaru as he stepped forward and with one elegant flash of his whip the entire front of the demon fell apart. But unfortunately the snake demon twitched erratically and banged into the sides of the tunnel. This caused the entrance to cave in. Sesshoumaru was unhappy with this development. But he walked foreword and picked up the demon s right fang. Then he glared art the new wall of dirt. Now he would have to track his way through the maze of tunnels the stupid snake had built for his home.  
He gave no attention to the girl who rushed forward and grabbed glittering jewel shards out of steaming flesh that stuck the to side of the tunnel. Sesshoumaru didn t even heed her when she whispered a quiet, Thank you. Feeling even worse because of how this special day started Kagome decided to speak her saddened thoughts to the only person in the world who wouldn t care one smidge. Sesshoumaru? Kagome asked the demon glaring at the mud covering the snake demon s tunnel s entrance. He didn t acknowledge her. Kagome continued on anyway. Do you ever wish to hold something, just because you want to feel something alive in your arms? After some time Sesshoumaru finally decided that the mud wouldn t melt away just because he glowered at it. Woman, I never feel something pathetic. Feeling insulted Kagome yelled, Surely even a beast like you needs physical contact from time to time! I do not. He wasn t even insulted by being called a beast, from an ignorant human like her it was more of a complement. Nonetheless he knew that she hadn t meant it to go unanswered, thus the best revenge was no revenge.  
Oh, I forgot that someone as icy as you would probably melt into a puddle of dog drool if he were ever hugged. she said trying not to yell.  
Sesshoumaru s hand twitched. If he hadn t promised Rin that he wouldn t hurt Kagome or Shippo he would have dispatched her right there. All he said was, Hnm. as he walked past her.  
Hey, where are you going? she turned to yell after him.  
He didn t say anything or even act like he heard her.  
Kagome sighed and ran after him. Jerk. she thought to herself.  
They traveled deeper into the ground for what seemed like an hour or more when a turn that Sesshoumaru took was nearly blocked off. The bottom of the tunnel was covered with a haphazard pile of rocks. Sesshoumaru dashed elegantly through the small opening without getting any of the filth that covered the every surface on his pristine clothes or armor.  
Kagome looked up at the hole awed. She scrambled up after the taiyoukai. She got to the top just in time to see Sesshoumaru flip over a bunch of newly hatched snake demons. They all hissed and snapped at the movement and then again at each other.  
Kagome almost whimpered at the site of the large, cannibalistic. Baby snakes blocking the way she would need to take. If I move slowly, yet efficiently maybe they won t notice me. To bad the ruble she was perched on gave way at just that moment.  
She tumbled down into the snake pit. All the snakes looked at her and started trying to strike and engulf her. Kagome had to swiftly dodge all of speedy attacks. But every other snake she barely dodged seemed to force her father from the exit.  
Lucky Sesshoumaru had decided to pause briefly on her account. Or she wouldn t know which way to go after she finally got through to the other side. If I get through. Why is he just standing there? That jerk! She batted a snake way with the bow she still had although she had lost her arrows. Finally she battled her way to the center of the den of snakes. Sesshoumaru decided he would no longer wait for the human and turned to leave her behind.  
As he walked away Sesshoumaru could hear the girl yell that she had had enough. A bright light flashed behind him and warm air zoomed at frightening speeds from behind him. Sesshoumaru turned; he could smell the purification power charging the air. It stung at his nose. There was Kagome standing alone in the middle of what had once been a snake demon nest. Sparkling powder drifting lazily to the ground was all that was left of the demon spawn. Sesshoumaru eyes widened some with shock. As he looked at her he could tell that if he hadn t moved away from the tunnel s entrance he too would have burned under her purifying power.  
Kagome ran up after him. He turned and walked ahead as if nothing had happened. Sesshoumaru led her down many twists and turns. He was following his nose to fresh air, another exit built into this maze of tunnels. All the while his thoughts turned back to what the human had yelled at him when they last spoke . Her show of power had put some respect for her in him, thus her words deserved to be considered at least a little.  
When they got to the last turn before the human would see the sunlight Sesshoumaru turned to her. This Sesshoumaru will allow you to hug me. Sesshoumaru wasn t completely certain what a hug was because demons used different terms for such things. Such as pet, cuddle and nestle. Kagome stood there stunned. Her mouth hung open. The look Sesshoumaru gave her said she had better do so now before he changed his mind and revoked the honor he was granting her. It was not an honor he was bestowing lightly.  
Kagome rushed foreword, partly so she wouldn t miss her chance and fulfilling her vow and largely as not to make the demon lord angry at her. She enveloped him in a hug. He was a little confused at the contact but he allowed her to hug him and even graced her with his one hand placed on her shoulder.  
When she pulled back Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear, Physical contact is when skin touches. He could feel her face heat up and her heart pound as well as he could hear Inuyasha cursing as he took a wrong turn that led to a dead end behind him He had just come in from the entrance he had newly found. He decided to do something that would set the brainless pup into a fury. Allow me to demonstrate. Sesshoumaru lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers, in what dog demons called nuzzling.  
Inuyasha crashed in a second later. He saw Kagome s blush and closed eyes. He saw the hand that wasn t trapped between the two in Sesshoumaru s hair moving lethargically. He saw Sesshoumaru s hand pressed between Kagome s shoulder blades. He saw their lips compressed together. He saw red!  
In an instant his sword was out and transformed. Let go of Kagome! Willingly. Sesshoumaru let her go slowly, sure to let her hair glint off his fingers leisurely.  
Kagome s blush intensified, her bruised lips parted and puffed air in and out chaotically. That was certainly more then I wished for. She couldn t even hear Inuyasha s ragingly riotous rant or Sesshoumaru s calmly smug replies. The blood pounded too heavily in her ears.  
Yet, just before Sesshoumaru left with the tooth he had killed the snake for he sent a final sentence Kagome s way, and she instinctively heard it. It was pleasant, miko. Kagome s blush resurfaced; she couldn t help a small smile. Inuyasha took off after Sesshoumaru. But he lost him and his smell when he made it out into the sunshine.  
Inuyasha was too angry to really dig in to Kagome on what happened as he led her back to the others. And Kagome was really confused but content, very content with how this day was shaping up.  
Kagome smiled even as she had to undo the messy stitches in in Shippo s leg and redo them. Sango, who was uninjured besides her head wound and sore ribs held onto the kit with Miroku s help.  
What happened to change you attitude so vastly Miss. Kagome? Miroku asked slyly, thinking it was something Inuyasha had done. Oh, nothing. I just fulfilled my vow to a young girl today and just in time too. She looked at the setting sun in the west, then up at the waning moon that was just to the east of halfway into the sky. Her smile spread briefly.  
Sango smiled too, she would get the whole story later, and she was sure.  
Inuyasha heard that and couldn t stay too mad at her, but he was going to kill Sesshoumaru the next time he saw him, that was for sure.  
Sesshoumaru also noticed the harmonious heavenly bodies that shared the sky as he sat in his own camp with Rin and Jaken. His lips twitched at the sight that reminded him of the day s adventures for some strange reason.  
Ah-Un, lucky demon mount he was, chewed happily on the fang that would cure him of the poison the other head had eaten.

The End

Hi everyone! I wrote this for deviantART s group, sesskag s Valentine s Day contest. I worked on it for only 2 to 4 days, off and on, mostly off. I think it turned out really well. I haven t written anything Inuyasha related for a long time, but I have rediscovered the fandom. And of course my favorite shipping. So when I found out about this contest I just had to enter. =D For fans of my other works I haven t stopped writing I m just not able to connect one scene to the next right now, but I will try to have more up soon. =D Please let me know what you think!


End file.
